Transceiver systems including high-speed wire-line transceivers are used in various communication applications to provide high-speed chip-to-chip interconnects, broadband communications, and networking infrastructures. Voltage-mode drivers and current-mode logic drivers can be used to drive transmission lines between the transceiver systems. Current-mode logic drivers can provide linear stepping of the output swing but require more power than voltage-mode driver implementations. On the other hand, voltage-mode drivers may require more power and power management requirements than current-mode logic driver implementations.